


The Preacher's Son

by TaeTaes_Abs (Linxe_Termoil)



Series: The Preacher's Son [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Dongmin, Bottom!Minhyuk, Bottom!Sehun, Church Youth Group, Drinking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, Underage - Freeform, exhibition kink, gang-bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxe_Termoil/pseuds/TaeTaes_Abs
Summary: He was the preacher's kid, a pillar of good will, good manners and a prime example for youth and adults everywhere.Oh who the hell was he kidding. He was just as bad as everyone else.
Series: The Preacher's Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Preacher's Son

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, please consider everyone to be at or near the same age, as in, everyone is in High School. 
> 
> That said, I'm just going to leave this here. Please mind the tags. Also, this is unedited, unbeta'd and yeah. 
> 
> Sehun's only in this because my friend sent me an image that I posted a link to below because I couldn't just ignore it. so yeah. He got brought into what was supposed to be a one-shot but, now I don't want it to be. 
> 
> I have a few ideas for a follow up, but I'll see what happens based on the reaction I get to this.

[This is the image I'm talking about. So click me. On with the story. ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2c3943cd6b83adad731ddec9f7fa6f81/56328252f444e405-81/s400x600/dfb558966e6109823e0e65ce1acde4f1b791662c.jpg)

"This is so lame. How did we end up rooming with them?"

Dongmin felt his stomach roiling, the flutter of nerves in his stomach increasing as the words came, and honestly, he couldn't help but agree with them, albeit in his own mind, even if it did hurt a little bit. As surreptitiously as possible, he sniffed at his arm-pits, wondering if he smelled or something. But he knew that wasn't possible. He had taken a shower this morning before they had left the house and all his clothes (including the ones he had packed for the trip) had been washed last night just after he'd gotten home from school. The only thing he smelled was his deodorant.

Maybe they didn't mean what they were saying on a personal level?

At least, he hoped so. After all, it wasn't his fault he had just moved to their stupid town and gotten enrolled in their stupid school and had to go to their stupid church!

It was all some great plan that God had, and none of-.

"Just because he's the preacher's kid doesn't mean he won't be cool, guys."

And there it was, the reason for the dirty looks he had been receiving all day long throughout the bus ride. It's not like he had wanted to come on this stupid trip, either. His father had made him... and okay, that was a lie. The spy museum sounded _really_ cool.

"But... girls! I had plans with Suzi tonight!" the first voice, Dongmin's number one hater, hissed.

Dongmin shook his head as he entered the hotel lobby and spotted his father next to his mother, both of them passing out keycards to the girls and other chaperones (i.e., parents of said girls) that had accompanied them on this trip. The man smiled as he spotted him and Dongmin's companion, the other new kid in town, school, and church.

"Sehun! Dongmin! Over here, boys!"

Dongmin rolled his eyes affectionately, even as Sehun let out a snort. Dongmin couldn't blame him, either. Because seriously, it's not like they couldn't see Dongmin's dad or anything. He was taller than both of them, and they were both the same height at six feet fall, although Sehun did have a couple of centimeters on him. Not that Dongmin was bitter about it or anything. (But seriously, why? If Dongmin didn't have height, then he had nothing!)

Dongmin decided to NOT be jealous about it (he totally was) and just smiled at his companion as his dad continued waving them over, hope blooming in his chest at the thought that he might be making a new friend. Sure, Sehun was quiet and a lot introverted, much like Dongmin himself, but Dongmin liked to think theirs was a comfortable, friendly silence. At least, Dongmin hoped so. Sehun _had_ dozed off on his shoulder during their bus ride, not that he had much choice. It was either Dongmin's shoulder or he was going to faceplant into the middle aisle of the bus.

Dongmin's dad waited until the other three boys arrived, and Dongmin couldn't help but groan aloud.

"What's wrong?" Sehun whispered.

"He's got his speech face on," Dongmin whispered back, clutching his suitcase closer, almost protective even. He stared at the floor, contemplated sitting on it. It didn't look _too_ dirty. He decided not to, even though it was his dad's serious speech face, which meant it was probably going to take a while.

A long while.

The boys stood there for a while as Mister and Misses Lee continued to pass out room keys, discuss itineraries and what not with the other chaperones and scheduled shifts. Wait! Scheduled shifts? What the heck on God's great green earth did they need scheduled shifts for?

It didn't take long to find out.

Misses Lee gave the boys a quick smile before she disappeared into the elevator with the last group of girls and their parents. Mister Lee turned to them.

"All right, boys. I'm sure some of you aren't happy with the sudden room changes, but since some of your companions were...less than careful with their plans and got caught with... well, let's just say you're here, and they're not. Now, I know how teenage boys are at your age because, believe it or not, I was once your age."

No one laughed at Mister Lee's attempt at humor, not even Dongmin. Mostly because he wished his dad would just get on with it. He was already feeling the hateful stares burning the back of his neck again.

"Your dad's not going to give us the sex talk, is he?" Sehun whispered.

"God I hope not," Dongmin whispered back.

"Now, as you've all heard us discussing schedule shifts tonight--"

Dongmin sighed, catching his dad's attention.

Dongmin smiled as the man raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Dad... please just tell us? We're tired, we want to eat, and some of us would probably like to take a shower."

Mister Lee nodded. "Right, okay then. Chaperones will be patrolling the halls and there will be one posted near your room. So, no trying to sneak out, and definitely no trying anything with the girls, understood?"

Dongmin could only gape before he realized that no, this was not a rhetorical question. He hastily nodded and mumbled a "yes dad", which was followed up by several other "yes sirs". Satisfied with their answer, Mister Lee passed them their room keys.

With a sigh of relief at escaping the burning stares and his father, Dongmin quickly escaped to the elevator, sure by now his face was as red as his underwear in embarrassment, even though his dad technically hadn't done anything to embarrass him. Not really.

Still, he couldn't look anyone in the eye and it was a quiet group that followed Dongmin to their hotel room. Entering their room, the door shut and someone cursed quietly. Dongmin assumed it was because they had discovered the same problem he just had. They had two queen beds and there were five of them.

"Fucking Chanyeol and Jongin!" one of the boys, just as tall and a bit more muscular than Dongmin himself was, muttered. Oh, why couldn't Dongmin remember his name?

"What do we do now, Bin?" the other tall and lanky boy asked. Dongmin breathed. Bin. That's right. His name was Bin Moon. He was the one that had stuck up for Dongmin earlier.

Setting his luggage on the queen-sized bed closest to the window and a.c. unit, Dongmin found himself relieved when Sehun claimed the other half of the bed. Birds of the same feather flock together and all that jive.

"I don't know, Sanha."

Dongmin eyed the boy Bin was talking to. Sanha Yoon, Dongmin's number one hater and chief complainer at his and Sehun's presence. He was skinny as a twig and, from what Dongmin had been hearing during the bus ride, a complete total hormonal ball of pent up sexual energy. Dongmin's dad had almost caught the boy looking at a dirty magazine that he had somehow managed to sneak aboard their bus. It was only because the short one amongst them had been paying attention that Sanha hadn't been caught.

"Don't know what you're upset about anyways, Sanha. It's not like you were going to get any anyway!" It was the short one that spoke next.

He looked bored, or maybe he was just tired as he face-planted into the other bed, luggage dropped and forgotten on the floor.

Dongmin pretended not to hear the clanking of bottles coming from his suitcase, though he was rather impressed that (damn it what was his name?) he had gotten them past his father.

"Be careful, Rocky!" Bin hissed, going to retrieve the dropped luggage from the floor where it had been dropped.

Right! Rocky, real name Minhyuk Park. No one called him Minhyuk, and Dongmin wasn't quite sure why he had been nicknamed Rocky. He did know, however, that there was no way in on God's great green earth he was going to call the boy Rocky.

Pretending not to notice the nervous look Bin, Sanha and Minhyuk cast his way, the room fell a tense, nervous silence after that. One that not even the tv helped to alleviate as Sehun found some lame comedy to watch, even going so far as to stretch his long frame out on the bed where Dongmin joined him after carefully placing his own luggage on the floor, neatly tucked away in a corner of the room where no one would trip over it. But, no matter how he tried, Dongmin just couldn't seem to get comfortable. Sehun seemed just as tense and restless as Dongmin did. But then, the boy had slept the entire bus ride there, and it had been a day-long bus ride.

Unable to stand it, Dongmin crawled off the bed and went to the door, peering out the peephole to see if his dad was out there, only to become confused. His dad wasn't out there. In fact, no one was!

Not keeping his word wasn't something his dad would do. Dongmin opened the door and stepped out, only to freeze as someone cleared their throat in a familiar manner. Looking down the hallway, Dongmin spotted his dad sitting in a chair next to a small end table. But that wasn't what had Dongmin frowning.

It was the plate of food his dad was so diligently eating from, and Dongmin's stomach growled at the sight of it. It was a sore, bitter reminder that he and his roommates hadn't eaten since noon when they had stopped for lunch.

"Where you going, son?"

Dongmin ignored the question in favor of asking one of his own. "Dad, were you going to let us know about dinner?"

His dad gave him a panicked, guilty look, one that had him staring at the man with disappointment as his stomach growled.

"Uh... sorry son."

Dongmin sighed even as he forgave his father for his brief oversight. It was a minor flaw of his dad's character, being oblivious to most things going on around him unless someone pointed it out to him. He was oblivious enough that, sometimes, he didn't eat at all!

Don'gmin wasn't so sure his dad could or even should be forgiven for his child negligence, though.

"Dad, if you were going to treat us boys like prisoners and lock us in our room, why'd you even force me to come?"

Okay, that was a bit harsh. His dad hadn't exactly had to twist his arm to get him to come. Not when he'd mentioned the spy museum.

His dad gave him another guilty look. One that Dongmin didn't like. He tapped his foot on the floor and folded his arms across his chest, waiting patiently. It was something he had learned from his mother. Just a matter of time before his dad folded and told him what he was really up to.

"W-well, not prisoners. Not really..."

"Daaaad..."

"I just want you to make friends, son. "I don't want you to be miserable here. Well, at our new home...I see you going to school in the morning and coming straight home after school. You don't talk about anyone, you're never on your phone anymore and... When was the last time you talked to Sumae? I guess I just figured, well, if you and the other boys roomed together you'd make friends; and Sehun's grandmother is worried about him, too. He doesn't seem to have any friends either, a-and--"

"Okay."

Mister Lee blinked, surprised. Dongmin just tried to smile at him. Maybe his dad wasn't as oblivious as Dongmin and his mother thought him to be. But still, that didn't change the fact that there were three, maybe even four (Sehun was hard to read, after all) very unhappy boys in there, and their plans to get some action on this trip had been canceled all because their Minister wanted his own son to make some friends.

The problem with that was, Dongmin did not know how to make friends. Not really. He was too shy, almost awkward even, in his own skin. But, it is what his dad wanted, after all. He should at least try. Taking a deep breath, Dongmin turned and went back into their hotel room. Ignoring the curious looks the others gave him, Dongmin kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants and shirt until he was down to his shirt and underwear.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice a couple of the other boys subtly checking him out, comparing his body to theirs as pubescent boys are oft-inclined to do.

It was his stomach growling that provided him with something to go off. Sometimes, the best way to make a friend was to just feed them. That and he was just plain annoyed with his dad for his intervening in a situation that Dongmin didn't really need help in. "If you guys want pizza for dinner, dad's buying. We can get whatever we want. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Taking off his socks, Dongmin shucked his underwear and headed for the shower, becoming absorbed on what to do next in his quest to make new friends. He was oblivious to the shocked looks he received as he walked his very naked body to the bathroom or the sudden giggling and whispering that filled their hotel room after he locked himself in the bathroom.

By the time Dongmin was done with his shower, he still hadn't come up with a firm plan of action and this disturbed him. Dongmin liked having plans, and he liked being in control. He felt lost without those two things because, without them, everything was chaotic. He disliked chaos.

"Did you guys decided what kind of pizza you want?" Dongmin asked as he walked out of the bathroom, naked and still partially damp.

Unconcerned with his nudity, Dongmin pulled out his suitcase and set it on the bed. He hesitated upon opening it though, still not sure that the slight plan of action he had come up with earlier in the week when he was supposed to have entirely different roommates for this trip was still applicable in this new situation, much less even a good idea. 

Especially as a small, very feminine moan emanated from the tv, catching his attention.

He could only gawk when he looked up and found honest to god porn playing on the television, a small DVD player hooked up to it being the source of the porn.

Well, at least whoever the porn belonged to wasn't an idiot. His dad would see anything they ordered on pay-per-view, Dongmin couldn't help but think. A small giggle, out of place and most definitely one of embarrassment drew Dongmin's attention to the three very guilty looking boys on the opposite bed, though Dongmin didn't know who the culprit was.

"We ord-ordered already. I hope you don't mind," Bin stuttered out.

And... really?

Dongmin's eyes flew back to the screen as another small moan filled the small hotel room.

Oh boy! His eyes widened as the view shifted, a man's very prominent erection pounding into a woman's vagina.

"Please don't tell your dad on us!" Sanha said. Dongmin couldn't help but note that he sounded very stressed.

"Uhhhh," Dongmin answered, very eloquently. Well, he thought it was an eloquent answer, considered the unexpected situation.

"Please?" Minhyuk added on, practically begging.

Well. While this situation wasn't what he had been expecting or even thinking of, he'd take it.

Suddenly very aware of just how naked he was and the fact that blood was starting to flow south to his nether regions as the cock continued to slam repeatedly into what turned out to be a young woman's pussy, her moans increasing in pitch and length, Dongmin hurriedly opened his suitcase and pulled on a fresh change of underwear and a t-shirt, eyes still glued to the tv screen. He had been caught in the devil's snare, he was going to hell, he was--

"Pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top?" It was Bin's voice that made Dongmin aware he hadn't even answered the other two boys yet.

With a shaky breath, Dongmin reached into his suitcase and hesitated. _Oh fuck it,_ if he couldn't beat them, he might as well join them.

He pulled out a bottle of rum and another opened bottle of vodka that he had acquired from his cousin two weeks ago, though his cousin didn't really know he had provided it.

Quietly looking to Bin, Dongmin held up the two bottles and watched as his eyes went wide, followed by the others. Even Sehun was looking at him, his phone laying face down on the bed. For the first time since meeting him, Sehun actually appeared to be interested in what was going on around him.

Voice as shaky as his breath, Dongmin said the only thing he could think to say.

"W-what... Whatever happens in this r-room this wee-weekend, stays in this room. Agreed?"

Before anyone had the chance to respond, they were interrupted.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Dongmin dropped the bottle of rum into his suitcase at the loud pounding on the door, his heart racing frantically at the unexpected noise.

"Dude, it's the police! I told you we were going to in trouble!" Sanha squeaked out.

Minhyuk scrambled off the bed, sweatpants noticeably tenting as he raced for the tv and ripped the HDMI cord from the socket.

"Dude, it's not the police!" Bin retorted, but Dongmin wasn't paying attention to him. His focus shifted to Sehun who was in the process of lifting Dongmin's pillow from its place on the right side of the bed, closest to the window, and onto his crotch. Dongmin couldn't say anything, too busy gawking because his pillow did _absolutely no good!_ That was most definitely Sehun's penis he had just seen through the boy's sweatpants. The only other thing he could think was it that he had somehow managed to sneak a snake onto their trip with them.

But no, that was just wishful thinking, and _oh he could really use some bleach for his eyes about right now!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The knocking was louder this time.

The room fell silent.

"Boys, your pizza is here!"

Dongmin winced. Bin was right. It wasn't the police. It was worse.

It was his dad!

"Get the door," Sehun mumbled.

Dongmin could only gape as all eyes turned to him expectantly.

"Me!" Dongmin responded, eyes wide, "Why do I have to get it? You get it!"

Sehun gave him a look that said he clearly thought Dongmin was being an idiot right now and, for good measure, Sehun also gestured to his lap.

Right.

There was no hiding _that_ , was there.

In fact, Dongmin found he was the only one in any sort of shape to be answering the door. Rolling his eyes at Sehun and his monster cock. Minhyuk face-planted into the other side of his bed in an attempt to hide his own erection. Dongmin caved as Bin shifted onto his side, facing away from the door and Sanha just crawled under the covers in a lame attempt to hide his whole entire body. 

He opened the door just as his dad was getting ready to knock again.

"Sorry, they're scared of you or something," Dongmin blurted out.

And okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that, but whatever. He _panicked,_ okay?

"Wha--"

Dongmin grabbed the pizzas and bags of soda from the pizza girl that was standing beside his father. 

Thank god, someone had had the foresight to order mixers.

Dongmin was in the process of closing the door when his dad cleared his throat, stopping him. It was a barely restrained sight that Dongmin opened the door again with his foot, looking at his dad.

"Aren't you forgetting something, son?"

Dongmin frowned, thinking. His mind came up blank until a cool breeze swirled around his legs and he looked down.

"Oh...right. Pants."

Someone started laughing in the room behind him. Dongmin ignored it.

"Sorry, " he apologized, "I just got out of the shower."

His dad sighed, exasperated but fond.

"No son, not that, though really? What I mean is, aren't you forgetting to pay her?"

"Oh... right. Payment. Sorry miss, our jailer right here will pay you," Dongmin informed the gal, gesturing at his dad with his head.

"Dongmin..."

"Agendas, dad. Agendas. Thanks, love you!"

Dongmin let the door slam shut this time, breathing a sigh of relief.

"R-right. Agendas. How much do I owe you, ma'am?"

Dongmin set the food and sodas down on the small table in the room and turned to see Minhyuk pulling bottle after bottle of alcohol out of his suitcase. Sehun was rifling through Dongmin's luggage, snagging the two bottles Dongmin had brought.

He couldn't help but give them a look, feeling a little nervous.

Well, at least their _excitement_ had died down.

"You know... he could still come in here at any point. Right?"

"We'll be fine man, no one's going to catch us. You should relax a little, " Bin answered him.

Relax. Right. Good advice.

Dongmin took it and, claiming a two-liter bottle of coke for himself, he used it to chase the rum he politely snatched from Sehun. He didn't even bother with a cup, just drank from one bottle and then the other like he had seen the pros do in various tv shows and movies that he technically wasn't allowed to watch. But, what his dad didn't know, wouldn't hurt. Right?

Sehun brought him some pizza and, even though he wasn't sure about it, Minhyuk restarted the porno they had been watching.

At least they conceded to his request and turned the volume down, like almost all the way down. Sanha was the only one who put up a fuss about it, claiming the moans were the best part of the whole entire movie.

Bin told him to shut up and deal with it.

Food settling in his stomach and alcohol buzzing his veins, Dongmin began to relax. He even relaxed enough to watch the movie! It was just that trying to eat with a boner wasn't exactly something he had ever wanted to experience in his high school life. He'd had enough of that back in junior high.

At least the movie finished as they ended their meal, leaving an awkward silence in the room. Mostly because, well...

"Oh god, I'm sooo horny," Sanha whined pathetically. The tension in the room cracked and dissipated as the rest of them broke into laughter, having thought the same thing that only Sanha had the balls to say aloud.

"Anyone up for a game?" Minhyuk asked.

"What kind of game?" Bin asked.

"Truth or dare?" Minhyuk suggested.

"How childish," Bin sneered, though not meanly.

"You are childish!" Minhyuk retorted.

"Right. I'm in!" Bin answered.

"Me too," Sanha added, as if afraid to be the last one to respond.

Sehun shrugged, not looking like he cared one way or the other.

Dongmin was too busy trying to figure out how he could hide his erection enough to clean up their mess to respond. He ended up just shrugging instead. Maybe if he just waited a bit no one would notice?

It was a short-lived hope.

"Right, rules for truth or dare. Anyone picking truth has to remove one article of clothing for being a pussy and take a shot. Anyone picking dare, will, kudos to you. There will be no putting clothes on starting... now!" Bin announced.

Dongmin found himself once again looking like a fish out of water as he gaped at the other boy's announcement.

He had the distinct feeling that he had also walked into a trap; one specifically set out just for him. He was the one wearing the least amount of clothes, after all. Though, small miracle, he had at least put on his pajama bottoms. Still, three articles of clothing was not exactly a lot.

Bin just looked at him and gave him a wink, as if to say they were in on some great big secret together.

Like seriously, what the heck. At least Dongmin's suspicions were confirmed. Bin was, in fact, up to something, and it had something to do with him.

"Also, per Dongmin's request--" Bin continued.

Dongmin's eyebrows skyrocketed. What request had he made? He couldn't remember making any request! Damn it, what was this guy up to and why was he being involve--

"--whatever happens in this room stays in this room. Everyone got it?"

Oh, right. That request. Well, maybe Bin wasn't out to get him after all.

Than Sehun had to go and ruin it.

"How lame," he mumbled, catching their attention.

"Lame? How'se that lame? That's how we always play!" Sanha answered.

Sehun sighed, as if explaining it was too much of a burden.

"You're penalizing people who take truth but, just how many dares do you think we're going to get out of this? It's not like I can dare any of you to go outside and streak down the street, right? In case you've forgotten, we're under guard right now."

Okay. Fair point.

Dongmin took another shot, trying to think of something to make things a bit more interesting.

"So what do you suggest?"

"How about those that don't want to take their clothes off do a double shot instead?" Sanha suggested. Easy for him to say, the twig was wearing double the clothes of anyone here. Heck, he still had his jacket on, and it was September. September!

"And those that don't want to take a dare have to take ten shots!" Minhyuk said in glee. It was the loudest Dongmin had heard him say anything all day.

It also resulted in all of him shushing him, while Dongmin just shook his head.

"No," Dongmin said, as clear and concise as he could.

"No to which part?" Sehun queried. The room quieted and everyone turned to Dongmin.

"I d-don't mind taking one or two shots. I just w-want to have a little fun. Not s-send anyone to the hospital with alcohol p-poisoning or w-worse, we're s-so hungover t-that someone t-throws up in the a-aeronautics museum or the National C-chapel tomorrow."

Dongmin shuddered at the last possibility. He wasn't the only one.

"My dad would kill me if I embarrassed the family name," Minhyuk mumbled.

Dongmin was still frowning though, even as the rest of the room nodded in agreement with his words. He couldn't think of an alternative solution. One that would make him look less like the pansy-assed nerd he really was, but would make him look cool instead.

And, hopefully, gain him a few new friends in the process.

Sehun stood up and turned his back on Bin, Minhyuk and Sanha's bed so that his torso was facing Dongmin. Dongmin could only stare in confusion as he began to take his clothes off. Like... what the hell was he doing?

"W-what are you d-doing?"

Can't penalize me if I'm already naked," Sehun replied with a wink. He kicked off his sweatpants and socks but left his shirt and underwear on, all the while staring at Dongmin as if challenging.

"But the rules..." Sanha started.

"Okay, no penalty shots for truth if you're already naked and only two penalty shots if you're turning down a dare. Everyone okay with that?" Bin asked.

"But that's not how we play the game," Minhyuk mumbled quietly.

"Shut up Rocky," Bin told him, eyes on Sehun and Dongmin as he stood up. He too kicked off his socks and pants.

There was definitely something going on here. He just couldn't think what it was. Why would --.

Oh. He was so stupid.

But whatever. He could still consider it a win.

He stood up and removed his shirt and pajama bottoms. He hesitated with his thumbs hooked around the waistband of his boxer-briefs, though.

Sehun and Bin also removed their shirts, and, after a moment Minhyuk also stood and began taking off his clothes. The only one not moving was Sanha. He was still lying on the bed, an arm covering his eyes while muttering something under his breath that Dongmin couldn't really catch or understand.

Whatever.

It was Bin that intervened. "Sanha Yoon, if you get so drunk that you throw up again..." Bin growled, leaving the rest of his threat unsaid.

"Sanha's a lightweight," Minhyuk stage-whispered, offering them a conspiratorial grin.

Bin's threat worked. Kicking and hitting at the bed like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, it took Sanha a bit but he did eventually sit up and take his jacket and hoodie off, along with his socks. It still left him in two shirts, his pants and underwear though. Bin must have considered it a win though because he didn't say anything about it.

Dongmin couldn't blame him, not really. He was hesitating at taking his underwear off, something he had already done once in front of these guys tonight. It was just... such a vulnerable feeling being naked for a long amount of time in front of people he didn't really know, though, compared to the short amount of time he had been naked earlier. 

His eyes flicked to his pillow, still on Sehun's side of the bed, before flicking back to Sehun, Bin and Minhyuk. They were all watching him, waiting to see what he would do.

Wondering if he had the balls to go through with this, or if someone else was going to become the unexpected hero of the hour. Dongmin could only take it for the challenge it was.

Sehun's eyes flicked to Dongmin's pillow as well.

Heck no!

Dongmin inhaled sharply and dropped his underwear, Sehun right behind him. They were both on the bed a second later, grabbing for the pillow at dang near the same time.

Dongmin got his hands on it first. He had won! YES!

No! Sehun pounced on him and pushed him (gently) onto his back before straddling his waist, trying to pull the pillow from his grip.

It quickly disintegrated into a wrestling match after that. One that Dongmin was on the verge of losing!

Sehun had him pinned, still sitting on his chest, though they weren't fighting over the pillow with as much energy as they had been at the start. Dongmin was mostly trying to ignore the feeling of arousal beginning to pool in his stomach, or maybe he was trying to ignore the heavy feeling of Sehun's balls resting between his pectorals and... was that a third leg?

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

It was like someone had rung the bell, signaling the end of the match with how quick Sehun scrambled off him, almost kneeing him in the balls in the process. Dongmin just flinched and rolled until he was on his feet, feeling very sober suddenly with how quickly he reacted to the knocking on their door. He grabbed for the alcohol he and Sehun had been sharing and shoved them back into his suitcase. Without thinking too much about it, he shoved his suitcase under the bed, opened the windows and, pulling back the bed covers, he dived under them, not even bothering with underwear. For good measure, he grabbed at his pillow just to spite Sehun.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Boys! It's Mr. Park. What are you doing in there?"

He threw the covers back over his head, hiding beneath them like he was asleep.

"Someone get the door!" Sanha hissed.

The bed shifted and the covers Dongmin was hiding under lifted; Dongmin could only stare as Sehun's long, lanky body revealed itself in all its glory before he was also sliding under the covers.

"Rocky get the door!" Bin whispered.

"What! Why do I have to get the door?"

"It's _your_ dad, dude!"

"Sanha--"

"It's your dad, dude!"

"Sehun...Dongmin..." Minhyuk squeaked out.

"Nope," Sehun told him. Short and to the point. Whatever Minhyuk was going to say was lost as Sehun pulled the covers back over their body.

"Hey Dongmin?"

"Yeah?" Dongmin whispered, answering Sehun's whisper. He looked at the boy, features dimly lit beneath the covers and light filtering in.

"Truth or dare?"

Dongmin blinked. Were they really going to still play?

Well... okay.

"Dare," he whispered confidently. It's not like Sehun was going to dare him to do anything that would get them in trouble, right?

"I dare you to not move until Rocky's dad is gone, no matter what!"

Really? That was it?

Dongmin shrugged. He had this.

"Sure," he whispered. This was going to be so easy-peasy.

And that made him think. They hadn't really decided on a punishment if someone failed to follow through with a dare or got caught out on a lie.

Whatever.

Sehun scooted closer to Dongmin and grabbed his arm.

"Wha-"

"Roll over onto your side," Sehun whispered.

"Uh. I am on my side..."

"Your other side!" Sehun whispered, pushing and pulling at Dongmin until he complied. Dongmin was still confused but did as he was told. Sehun pulled Dongmin into his chest, spooning him.

And oh. Yeah. Dongmin could definitely feel pubes brushing against his ass.

"Oh my god. You two are so gay," Minhyuk hissed.

"We're not gay," Sehun answered him, "We're sleeping. Now be a good boy and get the door, Rocky!"

"Super--"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Dongmin jolted at the knocking and put some distance between him and Sehun. Not for long though. Sehun wrapped an arm around his mid-riff and, once again, pulled him closer. He left his arm there.

And yup, for the first time in his life, Dongmin felt someone else's dick touching his ass. He wiggled at the sensation.

"Be a good little spoon and hold still," Sehun mumbled.

"Why am I the little spoon?" Dongmin asked. He wiggled a bit more.

Sehun trailed his hand down Dongmin's abs. What the heck!

"Because... my dick's bigger, now hold still before you give me a boner!"

Oh.

Dongmin stilled, processing the new information Sehun had just given him. As in, Sehun, at present, _didn't_ have a boner? What the freaky--

"What dad?" Minhyuk growled out as he opened the door. He sounded flustered.

"Don't you 'what me', son. Are you guys fighting in here?"

"Wha! No! Why would we be fighting in here?"

"I swear I heard fighting. You're not picking on Dongmin and Sehun, are you? 'Cause I swear, just because they're new to town doesn't mean you can bully--"

"Oh my gaw--. Dad, we're not bullying them. Everyone's fine. You can come in and look for yourself!"

Wait. What!

Nooo. That was the last thing they needed.

Dongmin jolted again, breathing in sharply. Only this time, it was because Sehun's hands trailed further down his stomach, past his navel and straight into his pubic hair.

"Breathe," Sehun mumbled, and _when did his chin get on top of his head!_

Dongmin froze at the sound of movement in their room.

Sehun scratched lightly at his pubes, a reminder to breathe.

"See dad, everyone's--"

"Shh, can't you see they're sleeping?"

Minhyuk fell silent.

"Uhh... right. Sleeping. See?"

Mister Park cleared his throat. Dongmin squeezed his eyes shut as Sehun's fingertips slipped further down, brushing the base of his dick.

"How much did you guys drink that you're all passed out this early?" Mister Park asked.

Dongmin's blood ran cold at the words. Sehun froze, fingers still on the base of his dick. Dongmin went a little light-headed, probably because the blood in his brain started flowing south. His dick began to chub, the soft tissues of his love muscle filling with said blood.

"What? Dad--"

_Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease get out of the room._

"I'm not stupid son. I know you snuck into your great-grandfather's liquor cabinet."

"Dad--"

"Son."

Minhyuk sighed. "We didn't drink that much. Dongmin didn't want us to embarrass ourselves in the National Cathedral tomorrow... or anywhere else, for that matter," Minhyuk confessed.

It was over. It was all over. Parents were going to get involved. His dad was going to demand to know why he had become irresponsible now. Dongmin was going to have to confess it all. That he wanted to impress and make friends with some of the coolest kids in school and his dad was going to lecture him, and them, and Dongmin was never going to make any frien--.

"He's a smart kid, the preacher's son. Smart enough to have a little fun, but to not have too much fun. I approve."

Wait. What!

Minhyuk ruined out. "He's... not bad... I might... let him be my friend after this... maybe."

"Maybe friend or boyfriend?" Minhyuk's dad sing-songed in a silly voice.

"Dad!" Minhyuk whined, sounding mortified. Dongmin stiffened. Why would Mister Park--

Sehun scratched at the base of his dick again, a little bit harder than he had the first few times. Right. Breathe.

"I'm sorry son. I know you get embarrassed when I try to talk to you about, you know, your sexuality, but... I'm trying! You know I don't care and I love you no matter what, right?"

"Dad," Minhyuk whined again and yup...definitely embarrassed. At least Dongmin assumed he was. God knows Dongmin would be if his dad ever tried to talk to him about girlfriends and shit like that, right? Oh. Sehun could feel his boner now, there was no way he couldn't. Dongmin's breath hitched slightly.

"I love you too, dad."

Alright, so Minhyuk wasn't that embarrassed.

Dongmin tried to stop paying attention to what was obviously meant to be a private moment between father and son and Sehun, who was copping a feel, hand openly grabbing at his dick and giving him a playful squeeze and a very light stroke. If Sehun wanted to cop a feel during their game of truth or dare then so be it. Dongmin was going to win this stupid game!

But still... If Sehun didn't have a problem with feeling him up, and Minhyuk was gay than shouldn't Sehun be feeling Minhyuk up?

Dongmin considered making that his first dare of the evening.

That is if Minhyuk's dad ever left.

"Say, aren't those two awfully close together?" Mister Park asked.

Dongmin didn't know who he was referring to.

"Who? Oh, yeah. I wouldn't worry about it, dad. Sehun said he was a cuddler and you know how Sanha and Bin are."

"True. You know, I thought you were dating one of them for the longest time. I just couldn't figure out which one of them it was. Pity they're both straight. I wouldn't mind if either one of them were my son-in-law."

"Dad!" Minhyuk hissed.

"Oh relax, son. They're both sleeping."

"For now! They could wake any time now and... I'm tired. I should probably go to bed, or something... Early day tomorrow and all that, y'know?"

"Okay okay, I got it I got it. Good night, son."

"G'night da'. Love you." Minhyuk mumbled.

Feet brushing against the floor. Sehun got bolder, tightened his grip on Dongmin's dick and stroked him some more. Dongmin's eyes closed and his mouth opened, shocked at the feeling and how different it was, having another person's hand on his cock versus his own.

The door opened and closed, feet padding back into the room.

Dongmin didn't move, even though the dare was technically over. He was enjoying the sensations racking through his body as Sehun got bolder. A trickle of precum trickled out his urethra. Sehun used it to lube his hand, smearing it over his cock.

"G-guys, I'm--"

"So you came out to your dad?" Bin interrupted, asking. His voice was soft like he was talking to an easily spooked deer.

"Y-yeah, kind of had too. He found my porn stash," Minhyuk answered him.

Dongmin couldn't help but ask himself a very valid question. If Minhyuk was gay, then what the hell was up with the straight porn earlier? If he didn't know any better, he'd think these guys were trying to get into his pants or something! God he needed a drink.

It was as if Bin was reading his mind, though.

"What was with the straight porn earlier?"

"You know why?" Minhyuk retorted. He was back to being embarrassed again, Dongmin noted.

"Newp!" Bin sing-songed in a poor imitation of Minhyuk's fathers' voice. He sounded like he was enjoying torturing the smaller boy. "Tell me."

"You kn--"

"Tell me!" Bin sing-songed again.

It went back and forth like that until Minhyuk finally got annoyed and caved.

"I wanted to get laid! I figured you were going to want to play 'Truth or Dare'. I mean, you're so predictable! It's kind of boring, actually. If I could get you all horny enough, then maybe things would move along in a... more favorable direction, y'know?"

Bin gasped. "Rocky, are you calling me, me, Bin Moon, your best friend since diapers, boring? I'm sooo hurt."

Dongmin rolled his eyes. There it was. The truth at last. Like, duh. There was only reason a group of people played games like 'Truth or Dare', and when it was a group of teenage guys...

Well, gayness was bound to happen sooner or later. Sure, some played the game to be mean and spiteful, but they didn't honestly think he was stupid or naive enough to not know what was going on or bound to happen sooner or later, did they? Okay, that was actually kind of mean of them to assume that, if that was the case, and he should have been upset about it, but he wasn't. Maybe they were just testing the waters? Sure, Dongmin didn't identify as gay, but it's not like he hadn't fooled around with boys before. There was his cousin and his cousin's best friend, after all.

His cousin liked to call it 'The Curiosity Phase™' when they were younger, though it never went beyond handjobs. Pity his cousin had yet to admit he was well beyond 'The Curiosity Phase™' and well into the 'Most Definitely, Pretty Sure I'm Gay Phase™' as Dongmin liked to call it.

"You're so stupid, Rocky," Sanha mumbled. He sounded sleepy like he had taken a short nap.

Dongmin couldn't take it anymore. Like literally, he was going to blow his load if Sehun didn't stop stroking his dick like that.

Pulling the covers off, Dongmin rolled onto his back and sat up. Sehun, it seemed to Dongmin's mind at least, reluctantly let go of his dick and sat up in turn.

The room stilled.

Dongmin was pretty sure everyone was looking at everyone else awkwardly but he was too busy to look around.

It was a bit of a stretch and he had to lay down again in order to do it, but he managed to pull his luggage from under the bed and, mission accomplished, retrieved his bottles of alcohol and sat back up.

Foregoing his chaser, he drank straight from the bottle of rum coughing as he did so. That shit burned when going down the hatch.

Mission accomplished, he turned to look at the others.

Minhyuk was beet-red.

Dongmin rolled his eyes at him and took another shot than another and another before passing the bottle, albeit a bit reluctantly, to Sehun. Probably because Sehun wasn't really looking at him, either.

The room was tense, and aside from Sehun and Minhyuk, everyone else was staring at him, wide-eyed and, in Bin's case, slightly threatening. At least, Dongmin assumed that's what his puffed out chest was supposed to mean.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you... okay?" Minhyuk shyly mumbled. Dongmin didn't think it was possible, but Minhyuk's face turned an even brighter red. He also wasn't looking at Sehun either, Dongmin noticed.

" 'm fine," Dongmin answered, "though we need more ice and soda..."

Everyone looked at him oddly, like that wasn't the question they were really trying to ask. They also weren't relaxing. They still looked tense, except for Sehun. Probably because he had already had his hand on Dongmin's dick. Dongmin snorted. Talk about being brave, making a move like that from the get-go.

"...So, who wants to go next, and truth or dare?" Dongmin asked.

"What?"

"Go next?"

"Did someone already go? Holy shi--ehr, how drunk am I?" Sanha whispered.

Bin, Minhyuk, and Sanha looked at him confused.

Dongmin stole his bottle back from Sehun and took another swig. He coughed it down before replying.

"Sehun told me to stay still no matter what until Mister Park went away," He told them. For good effect, he added, "Turns out he just wanted to give me a handjob."

"Awww," Sanha whined, "I wish someone would give me a handjob."

With that, the room dissolved into laughter and the tension dissipated, and Dongmin smiled. Except Sehun still wasn't looking at him. Capping the bottle of rum, Dongmin slid his left hand under the cover and into Sehun's lap. It wasn't a hard task, considering that, somewhere in the tension of the room, they had ended up pressed against each other again. It didn't take long for him to find Sehun's dick.

He gently stroked it with his finger-tip, like it was a baby kitten that one needed to be gentle with. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do. Sehun looked up at him, surprised. Dongmin offered him a smile before outright grabbing his dick, giving him a couple of strokes before letting go and returning his hand to his own lap. It wasn't much, but it was all he had to offer. The best he could do to let the other boy know that it was okay. They were okay.

Well...maybe not.

"What happens in this room, stays in this room," Dongmin whispered, bumping his shoulder into him, gentle yet deliberate.

It was like Sehun took it like a mantra because he started repeating it.

_What happens in this room, stays in this room._

Dongmin repeated himself. A reminder, that he needed to be okay with whatever happened tonight because it was obvious where things were going. It was something he needed to accept. Had, in a way, already accepted.

Turning his head, he caught Bin staring at him, shoulders and chest relaxing and immediately understood that, somehow and in some way, he had managed to say or do the right thing for once in his life. He had no doubt that, if Minhyuk had been mocked or made fun of in one way or another, Bin would have done something about it. Bin smiled at him and stood up, still in his underwear. Dongmin couldn't help but admire his physique.

Bin lifted sweatpants and a shirt off the floor and got dressed.

Dongmin almost booed in disappointment. Did this mean they weren't going to play after all?

Bin caught him staring and winked at him. "I'm gonna go get ice and some more drinks," Bin told him.

"How?" Sanha asked, "Mister Park is guarding our floor."

"He'll let me. He wishes I was his son-in-law, you know, yo!"

"Oh my gawd," Minhyuk moaned out, face turning red again, "stop!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be back," Bin answered. He winked at Minhyuk.

Everyone else just dissolved into laughter as Minhyuk hid his face beneath a pillow, shirt off and pants unzipped, halfway down his thighs.

Dongmin had missed the boy taking his clothes off.

The room fell into silence as Bin left the room.

Dongmin's curiosity killed that silence.

"So... Minhyuk, since you were so polite and played some straight porn for us... why don't you play a gay one now?"

Minhyuk gave him a startled, curious look.

"Really?" he asked, sounding uncertain.

Dongmin nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I don't know much about gay sex. But I'm pretty sure my cousin is gay and, who knows, maybe I'll learn something. Cause honestly, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're all guys here. Straight porno isn't going to be of much use in this situation," he answered, gesturing to the blankets covering his crotch, hard on barely noticeable beneath them.

"R-right. Uh, yeah, I can do that."

Dongmin sat back against the headboard and made himself comfortable. Secretly though he was beginning to think he must be crazy. In which case he should get his head examined, or perhaps he was just drunk. In which case he should probably stop drinking... Nah! Sanha must have agreed because he pulled out more alcohol from Minhyuk's bag.

That's how Bin found them.

Dongmin and Sehun were still under the covers of their blanket, sharing a second bottle of rum that had magically appeared from nowhere (Sehun's bags, really). Minhyuk was naked, openly stroking his dick, and Sanha was still in his shirts, hands down his pants and probably his underwear. Alcohol lay between Sanha and Minhyuk, a gay porno playing on tv.

As far as Bin was concerned, it was the classic set-up for a gay porno in the making of their own. It just needed a little help.

He wasted no time in removing all of his clothes and sitting next to Minhyuk on the edge of their bed, proud of himself and even Minhyuk. The set-up had been perfect, though way too obvious.

Now Minhyuk just needed to grab this opportunity by the balls and get some action of his own. Hopefully with the boy of his dreams.

Bin's eyes slid right, where Sehun and Dongmin, the new minister's son, were sitting beneath their bed covers. Hopefully, he would be getting some action himself.

Fully naked, he sat back on the bed and turned to the video.

Let the games begin.

* * *

_Boring. This. Was. Boring._ Dongmin thought.

Well, not the video. The video was okay. Even educational if one took out the stupid music and dubbed over, obviously fake moans and groans.

The problem was everyone was watching it and _nothing was happening!_

Not a single truth or dare had been made.

Why wasn't anything happening?

Heck, even Sehun was behaving, keeping his hands to himself and Dongmin was still pressed against his side! Sehun had easy access to, well, everything that was Dongmin's junk. Not that Dongmin had much choice in the matter. At some point in the movie, Bin had joined them and taken Dongmin's side of the bed, forcing Dongmin into the middle!

But Bin wasn't making a move either. Dongmin was pretty sure the boy wanted to make a move. _Coward!_

Dongmin had even made sure the alcohol was on top of their covers, within easy reach of everyone.

No one was drinking, either.

Dongmin stretched his legs out, brushing them up against Sehun and Bin both, his erection very obvious beneath the covers.

Neither one of them took the hint. Frustrated and annoyed, he left his legs splayed out like that. Just wishing, _even hoping_ , really, that _someone, anyone_ , would say or do something that he could act on. _Anything!_

 _Please god, give me a miracle,_ he prayed.

"Doesn't that hurt, having a finger in your ass?" Sanha asked of no one in particular.

Dongmin focused on the tv where some guy was just beginning to insert a finger into some scrawny blond boy's ass. Dongmin couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"Dunno," Minhyuk responded. "I've never had anything up my ass before."

And oh. That was a truth, wasn't it?

"You've never fingered yourself?" Sehun asked Minhyuk.

"Nope," Minhyuk responded, shifting on his bed.

Dongmin looked over and saw Minhyuk lying there, one hand lazily jacking his dick while the other spread precum or lube of some sort or another over the head of his cock.

It was a nice dick if Dongmin said so himself, which he did. Not too long, not too small, not too thick. It was, in Dongmin's opinion, perfect, really. It even had a nice curve to it. Probably the prettiest dick Dongmin had ever seen in his short-lived porn watching career, and despite being a ministers' son, he had watched quite a bit of porn. Thank god for the internet.

"I wish I could finger someone," Sanha mumbled.

Lightning struck. Dongmin's dick twitched, interested. His mind racing with the idea, he went with it.

"Hey Sanha, I dare you to finger Minhyuk!" Dongmin blurted out, butterflies in his stomach.

Everyone turned to him, startled at the sudden, unexpected dare. Dongmin held his breath, because seriously if this didn't get the stupid game going, then he didn't know what would!

Sanha's face wrinkled up. Dongmin's stomach sank. Noooooooo! His balls were going to turn blue and--.

"Who the hell's Minhyuk," Sanha asked, confused.

Bin groaned. Dongmin could only stare at Sanha in disbelief.

Minhyuk slapped Sanha on the arm.

"Oww, wha' the heck!"

"I'm Minhyuk, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah... I knew that. Why doesn't he call you Rocky like the rest of us?"

"How the fuck should I know. Wait. This is my ass we're talking 'bout. Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Sanha shot back, "Face down ass up!"

"But--"

"Rocky, I finally get to finger someone. Please, don't ruin this for me! I mean it, now assume the position!"

Minhyuk groaned. Dongmin felt bad and was going to remind him of the penalty shots he could take, but he really didn't want to.

He didn't have too. Rocky twisted so that he was on his hands and knees, face resting against his arms, ass up in the air. 

There was just a very small, minor problem. One that Rocky himself pointed out.

"Anyone have lube?"

"There's lotion in my luggage," Sehun offered.

Dongmin breathed.

Except no one was moving.

"Feel free to get it?" Sehun said, hand moving subtly beneath the covers of their shared blanket.

"I'd rather have real lube, please?"

Dongmin groaned. Why the fuck had these ~~fuckheads~~ guys gone to so much trouble to--

"There's some in my backpack," Sanha mumbled. He stood from the bed and, for whatever reason only he knew, began taking his clothes. Dongmin could only stare, watching as the slender, baby faced boy took off his shirt and revealed his thin but muscular frame. While he wasn't defined, he wasn't as skinny as Dongmin had imagined him to be, either. He was actually gorgeous, really. His pale skin was perfect in the room's lighting, really.

What the fuck was he thinking!

Dongmin popped open the bottle of rum but didn't turn away, watching as Sanha took off his pants and underwear before pulling his backpack from the floor and rummaging through it. He didn't even try to hide his own erection, as long and slender as he himself was, resting against the curls of his pubic hair and stomach from view. 

Dongmin took a shot. It was almost ruined as Minhyuk yelped, Sanha smacking his ass from out of nowhere like he was a filly that needed to be tamed.

"Sanha, if you ever--"

"Shhh, you're ruining my fantasy," Sanha mumbled, liberally squirting lube onto a finger.

And ouch. That was a bit harsh, and Dongmin could tell Minhyuk wasn't very happy with it either, what with the way he turned his head into his arm and bit into it.

But Dongmin didn't say anything, nor did he stop it as Sanha dabbed his finger between Minhyuk's ass-cheeks. Unfortunately Sanha's lack of experience showed because he just tried to shove his finger into Minhyuk's asshole. Minhyuk lurched forward and onto his stomach, out of reach of Sanha's finger.

"Owww!" Minhyuk hissed. "You can't just shove your finger in, you idiot. You have to--"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. I got it now. Come back here!"

"Fuck no. How about I finger you instead," Rocky hissed, like an angry kitty.

"That wasn't the dare," Sanha retorted, smug.

"Are you refusing the dare, Rocky?" Bin asked, voice flat. It was like he was offering no judgment, no opinion. Dongmin understood immediately. Bin was asking as a judge, not as a friend. He was trying to remain as impartial as possible.

"Technically it was Sanha's dare," Minhyuk muttered. Nothing else was said though as he assumed the position again.

Sanha took his time, playing with Minhyuk's hole by rubbing it and in circles and pressing into him, dipping his fingers in before letting up and rubbing circles into his skin again. It was foreplay at its finest. Sanha wasn't as stupid as he seemed, than.

Dongmin couldn't look away, enthralled. Two of his classmates were fooling around in front of his very eyes, and it was smoking _hot!_

It only got hotter when Sanha stopped doodling the boy and began to doodle him instead. Sanha slowly but surely inserted one of his long forefingers into Minhyuk's ass; but rather than pulling it out, he left it there for a few seconds before pulling it out and slipping it back in.

Minhyuk gasped.

Donmin's hands slipped beneath the covers of their blanket. He stroked his dick in time to Sanha's finger-thrusts, his own precum providing him with lube.

"H-how long d-does he h-have to f-finger m-me f-for? Minhyuk stuttered out, hips bucking slightly as Sanha thrust his finger in particularly hard.

"Uh--" Dongmin was stumped, for once. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Fifteen minutes or it becomes your turn again," Sehun answered.

"M-my t-turn again?"

Dongmin's eyes went wide as Sanha pulled his finger out and added more lube. Not just to that finger, but to a second one as well.

"Yeah, it's your turn. We're waiting on you to say truth or dare," Sehun answered, gently.

Minhyuk didn't respond except to cry out as Sanha stuck both fingers in him.

"Dude," Bin whisper-shouted," keep it down!"

Minhyuk wasted his dare.

"Make me...I d'dare y-you, asss-h-hat," Minhyuk shot back, childishly.

Or maybe he hadn't wasted his dare. After a moment's hesitation, Bin got up, his boner on display for anyone bothering to pay attention to it and approached the bed Minhyuk and Sanha were occupying. Grabbing Minhyuk by the hair, he pulled the boy's head up and rubbed his cock against Minhyuk's mouth.

"Open up, Rocky," Bin commanded.

Minhyuk shook his head, despite Bin's hold on his hair. Sanha popped that defiance by adding a third finger to Minhyuk's ass.

Minhyuk's mouth opened. He cried out, only for the noise he was making to become muffled as Bin shoved his dick into his mouth.

Dongmin couldn't help but jack himself off even faster.

Shit this shit was hot.

He couldn't wait to see what happened next.

Except nothing happened. Nothing but pants and moans filled the room, both from the tv and three of the five of the room's occupants. Bin was too involved in the blowjob he was receiving from his friend to remember that it was his turn to give someone a truth or a dare.

Dongmin, while disappointed, found he didn't mind.

This was HOT! Like, super hot. But, he didn't want to just watch the show.

He wanted to be involved too!.

He traced a finger down his cock again, still teasing. Fondling his balls momentarily, he moved on, running his finger down his perineum and straight to his asshole. His eyes closed at the strange sensation he felt as he poked at it with his forefinger, his own precum acting as lube. He was so into it he forgot that Sehun was next to him until the bed jostled.

Dongmin opened his eyes and looked over to find Sehun's eyes on the tv, his fist moving beneath the blanket.

Dongmin reached over with his left hand until he came into contact with Sehun's heated skin. Sehun stilled at the contact. Dongmin didn't look at him, just ran his hand up and over his thigh until he came into contact with Sehun's balls. He rolled them around in the palm of his hands for a moment, admiring their hefty weight before moving on. He politely knocked Sehun's hand off his own cock and took over for him. Giving the shaft a gentle squeeze, Dongmin lightly traced it with his fingers, his hand going _up up up up_ and _wowzers!_ It was long, like way longer than he had thought possible for a dick a to be. Sehun definitely had hit the jackpot in genetics. 

A moan from the tv broke distracted him. He focused on it and it was like getting smacked in the face, watching some guy suck his own dick like that. Like, who knew that was even possible! Dongmin breathed in sharply, mind racing. He turned to Sehun.

"Sehun, I-I--"

"That's boring," Sehun whispered, interrupting him, "and yeah, I can do that too. I'll even show you sometime if you want. But... I'd much rather blow you. If you'll let me?"

And oh, that wasn't a bad idea either, was it.

"I dare you two to sixty-nine!"

Sehun and Dongmin turned to Bin, suddenly remembering the game they were playing and the fact that there were other people besides them in the room. Dongmin couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind if Bin's dare was even legal. Technically, he wasn't making only one dare, but he was, in fact, making two dares and oh!

Who the heck cared. Sehun apparently didn't, because he was shoving the blanket off his lap and maneuvering his body around until his head was laying toward the footboard. Dongmin could only obey as Sehun told him what to do, positioning Dongmin so he was staring straight down at Sehun's dick, hand once again firmly wrapped around the base. A bit fuzzy-headed, Dongmin opened his mouth wide and eagerly went down, only to come back up coughing and choking.

"Easy," Sehun whispered, stroking Dongmin's back.

"Easy for you to say, you're the one with a whole lotta dick," Dongmin mumbled. He opened his mouth wide again and went back down on him, though not as eagerly as he had the first time. Dongmin decided to take it as a challenge, though.

Being the first and only dick to have ever entered his mouth, Dongmin was determined to do it like a pro! Things didn't go as planned though, not when Sehun licked a stripe from the head of Dongmin's dick down to the base. He took a moment to lap at Dongmin's balls before sucking them into his mouth. The sensation made Dongmin squirm and choke again, and he pulled off just as Sehun took all of him into his mouth. It left him panting for breath, the air knocked out of him and he couldn't help the moan that slipped out of his mouth. 

Blinking his eyes, trying to shake off the sensations he was feeling, he went back to bobbing his head up and down on Sehun's cock, licking up the veins and even lapping at his urethra, the taste of Sehun's pre-cum acting like an aphrodisiac. It tasted nothing like Dongmin's own precum, something he had tried a time or two out of curiosity. Dongmin kept sucking, unconcerned when Sehun spit his dick out of his mouth.

He only had half of Sehun's dick in his mouth, gagging, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes when he froze. Sehun scratched at his asshole with his fingernail and oh. That felt good. It didn't feel so good when he tried to poke his spit-lubed fingertip into his ass though. Dongmin felt his sphincter tighten at the strange, attempted intrusion, forbidding entry there. 

Sehun stopped trying to force his finger in and rubbed gently at his asshole instead, spreading his saliva around. Dongmin went back to sucking at his dick, trying to take more of it into his mouth. He found himself relaxing as he got used to Sehun playing with his butt. Without warning, Sehun tried his luck again. He slipped his digit into Dongmin's ass all the way to the first knuckle before Dongmin tightened up, stopping any further progress. Dongmin squeezed his eyes shut at the intrusion. It hurt, and it felt weird. Kind of like he had to take a shit, really.

Sehun didn't try to push his finger in any further. He just used his other hand to fondle Dongmin's ballsack before he went back to blowing Dongmin. But, he also didn't try to remove his finger, either. The uncomfortable feeling in Dongmin's ass passed, and Dongmin would have resumed sucking but a long, drawn-out moan caught his attention. He spit Sehun's dick out of his mouth and looked over, suddenly thankful for the angle the other three boys were in. He could see everything perfectly, the way Minhyuk was biting into his arm as Sanha rubbed his dick in between his asscheeks. Sanha grabbed at his erection and positioned himself, attempting to stick it into Minhyuk's ass, slow but steady. Bin sat next to Minhyuk, his erection still slick with spit but forgotten as he petted Minhyuk's hair.

"Shit!" Dongmin hissed. Though that had more to do with the fact that Sehun started moving his finger in and out of his ass without actually removing it from his hole, and Dongmin had a sudden understanding of how Minhyuk must be feeling about right now... and it also led to another question. Did Sehun want to fuck him, like Sanha was fucking Minhyuk? Did Dongmin even want to be fucked? Not really, but the offer was probably on the table, or would be soon. Dongmin couldn't imagine anyone going through the trouble of sticking their finger into someone's butt if they didn't have something else in mind. Well, unless it was medically necessary or something like that... This wasn't a medical situation, this was a total sex situation.

Dongmin shook his head, trying to focus as Sehun shoved his finger in further.

Dongmin should probably tell him to stop. Like, really... but...

_What happens in this room stays in this room._

He didn't say anything, just tried to relax as Sehun continued to push his finger in and out.

Dongmin half-heartedly resumed blowing the big-dicked boy as Sehun continued to finger him open. His efforts became a little more whole-hearted when Sehun pulled his finger out. That didn't last for long though. Sehun spit into his hand and smeared his saliva into Dongmin's ass-crack. He inserted two fingers and didn't wait as long as he had the first time before he started fingering Dongmin again.

It left Dongmin a writhing, whining mess. He spat out Sehun's dick and rested his head on Sehun's surprisingly muscular thighs, his own dick achingly hard as Sehun crooked his fingers and began to eagerly root around inside his ass, like he was looking for something. Dongmin jolted, heat spreading through his ass. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Sehun mumbled, brushing over that spot again.

Dongmin turned his head, wanting to ask him what it was he had found, but Minhyuk's moaning caught his ears. It was a moan he could only echo as his head got all fuzzy and warm.

"You need to be quiet, Rocky," Bin whispered. Bin turned his head slightly, eyes widening as he spotted Dongmin being fingered open, moaning in counterpart to Minhyuk. Bin just about panicked. The both of them were being _so loud!_ His dick betrayed his panic though, twitching with interest as Dongmin's mouth opened and stayed that way. What was even cooler was that Bin could see Dongmin's eyes clouding over.

Sanha shoved at Minhyuk's shoulders until the boy was laying on his stomach, face-down in a pillow. Minhyuk bit into the pillow, trying to muffle his moans. It was a futile gesture. Minhyuk's moaning only seemed to reach a fevered crescendo as Sanha used the new position to his advantage, pounding into the smaller boy.

Dongmin squeezed his eyes shut, moaning again as the sight invaded his brain. When he opened them next, Bin was beside him, guiding him forward onto his hands and knees. Sehun slipped his fingers out of his ass and slipped out from beneath them, getting behind him instead.

Dongmin was confused. Bin got on his knees in front of Dongmin and patted his head as if to comfort him. It left Bin's dick right in front of his face and Dongmin did the only thing he could think to do in his befuddled state of mind. He opened his mouth and tried to swallow it whole. He didn't make it though, which wasn't surprising considering the size of his dick. It, much like Sehun's was above average in size. He was probably an inch shorter than Sehun. At least he didn't have anywhere near the girth that Sehun did. In the back of his mind, Dongmin idly wondered what it was, exactly, that they were feeding these small town kids that their dicks were so freaking big!

Bin's dick, however, was more comfortable in his mouth than Sehun's was. Again, it was because Bin didn't have the girth that Sehun did. It didn't make his jaw ache as much, something he appreciated as he tried to press his nose into Bin's pubes and rest his balls on his chin.

Something slicker and colder than saliva was pressed into his ass. Dongmin tensed up at the feeling.

"Relax," Sehun whispered over Minhyuk's moaning and Sanha's grunts. "it's just the lube."

Dongmin didn't relax although the lube made things easier. Sehun pressed three fingers into him. It left him a panting mess, and Dongmin couldn't help himself. He pulled at Bin's legs, choking himself on his cock while Sehun fingered him from behind. His dick was hard as both boys sandwiched him from either end. He was going to blow any minute now. Dongmin closed his eyes, relaxing as Sehun pressed into that spot again. He found himself attempting to swallow the pool of saliva in his mouth while Bin's dick was lodged at the back of his throat.

"Holy shit!" Bin whispered, hips bucking as his fingers gripped Dongmin's hair a bit tighter.

A feeling of accomplishment swept through Dongmin. He had made Bin swear!

Sehun pulled out his fingers.

Dongmin eased off Bin's dick enough to actually swallow the mixture of precum and saliva. He found himself smiling, despite the tears in his eyes. He didn't even flinch as Sehun coated his ass with more lube.

Dongmin opened his mouth and bobbed his head up and down Bin's dick a couple of times just as Sehun pressed into Dongmin.

Dongmin's eyes went wide and then they were squeezing shut. That was no stinking finger Sehun was pressing into him! Bin pulled his dick out of his mouth and Dongmin gritted his teeth!

Sehun's glans breached his ass with an audible pop! He was halfway in when Dongmin tensed up and his ass clamped down on the shaft of Sehun's cock. Sehun stopped pushing in and kneaded gently at his back, massaging him. Dongmin imagined it was probably quite the funny sight, Sehun kneeling behind him with his dick half-in and half-out of his ass, but he didn't have the time to think of things like that. Because holy bejeezus it freaking hurt!

He also would have appreciated a bit of warning. Sure, he had kind of figured things might go this far, but in all honesty, he had kind of expected Sehun to ask before he just did it!

Bin ran his fingers through Dongmin's hair, brushing the sweaty strands from his eyes while Sehun continued to rub soothingly at his back.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry Dongmin, I should have asked first... I just got carried away and--" Sehun began pulling his dick out of his ass.

Dongmin cried out, and Sehun stopped again.

"--Oh shit I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Just...stop...moving..." Dongmin gritted out.

They stay in that position, Dongmin trying to relax. It was harder for Sehun, trying to stay still against the tight heat gripping his dick like a vice. He wanted to push forward, bury his cock to the root in Dongmin, but he also wanted to pull out, uncomfortable with the painful expression Dongmin was wearing. Either way he moved, he was going hurting him, and he was hurting himself. His legs started shaking with the strain of consciously trying to hold his body completely, absolutely still. He found it was the worst exercise he had ever experienced; sweat dripped into his eyes.

It was several minutes before the vice around his dick released its grip. Much to Sehun's surprise, Dongmin attempted to move. Not off his dick like he expected any sane, normal person to do, but backing up, trying to further impale himself on it instead. Sehun's mouth fell open for the first time that night, leaving him slack-jawed.

Dongmin didn't get very far before he stopped again, muscles tensing up again.

The biggest surprise was Dongmin laughing a bit before tensing up.

Sehun wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not.

"Wha's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing...just had a thought...is...all."

Sehun waited but nothing further was forthcoming.

Dongmin relaxed. Sehun didn't move, though he kind of felt like crying when Dongmin slowly pulled off his dick.

Dongmin collapsed onto his stomach, chest heaving for breath as he turned his cheek onto the mattress. Minhyuk and Sanha came into view, still fucking on the other bed.

Sehun lay down beside him. Dongmin stayed still as Sehun lazily rubbed his butt. 

"Sorry, I just don't think it's going to go in any further... I can't seem to relax enough to..."

"It's okay," Sehun mumbled. "We can just jerk off or something?"

Dongmin chewed on his lower lip.Bin continued to run his fingers through his hair.

Sanha's thrusts were becoming slightly erratic. He was close.

"I'm--," Sanha moaned out.

"N-not y-yet...I'm s-soo close," Minhyuk whined.

"Or Minhyuk and Sanha could fuck me open and then you two could do it."

Wait.

What the hell was Dongmin saying? Was he freaking crazy? Suggesting that all four of them fuck him? He closed his eyes, thinking about it. Was he drunk or just plain out of his mind!

He had to be, to be suggesting something like this. It didn't make sense any other way, cause for crying out loud, he was straight...but... go big or go home, right? Would it even work? If Minhyuk fucked him first he'd get used to the sensation. He didn't have a ginormous dick, after all. Six and a half inches, maybe. It also helped that he was a fairly even girth all around, though the head of his cock was fairly broad. Sanha was an easy seven, seven and a half, tops. And his dick, while slender up near the top, was wider toward the base. His glans were slightly smaller than his shaft. Between those two and Bin, who was thick at the top and slender toward the bottom, it would be like using a half-step drill bit to make his ass stretch and bam! Then came the biggun'. Sehun should be able to fuck him with ease after that.

Dongmin inhaled and nodded his head.

Dongmin opened his eyes to see that Minhyuk and Sanha had stopped fucking, though Sanha was still buried in Minhyuk's ass. Both boys were looking at him. Bin had stopped stroking his hair and even Sehun was still, hand lingering on his butt.

Dongmin decided not to think about things. For the first time in his life, he chose to just go with it.

He smiled at Sanha and Minhyuk. "How about it? Would you two like to fuck me so these two ginormous freaks can get their dicks in me?"

And he cringed after saying it, hiding his face in the blanket. It just didn't sound right, no matter how he thought about it.

The room dissolved into laughter.

It was Minhyuk that acted first. "Get off me, Sanha."

Dongmin opened his eyes and turned his head toward them again. Was Sanha, his number one hater, going to go for it too?

Sanha had a thoughtful look on his face. "Wellll. I dunno...I'm a bit hurt that all I am is a penis to you."

"Shush, idiot. You have a very nice penis," Bin retorted. "Now please come fuck him, or I'm going to fuck you instead."

Sanha flushed red but pulled out of Minhyuk readily enough, eyes on Bin's cock.

"R-right... Uh...I need to calm down a bit first, though. I was kinda close."

"It's okay," Dongmin interrupted him, "I kind of wanted Minhyuk to fuck me first, anyway."

Minhyuk looked at him startled.

"Then who? How do you want to do this?" Sehun asked.

"Minhyuk, then Sanha, Bin, and Sehun. Sorry, Sehun. Its just...you're really big..and thick!"

"I see how it is, you really do just want us for our dick's, don't you?"

Dongmin didn't answer that. I didn't have the chance.

Minhyuk snatched up the lube from somewhere and coated his fingers and cock with it.

"Over here, on your back, knees to your chest," he ordered, voice going a bit deeper.

Dongmin complied before he could second guess himself, exposing his asshole as everyone watched.

It should have been mortifying, knowing everyone was going to fuck him, _watch_ him get fucked. But it had the opposite effect. Dongmin's dick twitched with interest, and it was with a mad scramble that he grabbed hold of his cock, squeezing just below the glans, cutting off the orgasm that built up in his body at the sudden thought of being watched.

"Duude, did you just--"

"Shut up," Dongmin mumbled, spreading his buttcheeks with his hands and securing his legs with his forearms.

"Want me to finger you first or...?"

"Nah. Just stick it in," Dongmin answered.

Minhyuk snorted, and then he was pressing in close. Dongmin closed his eyes. He didn't have the chance to get nervous. Minhyuk breached his ass. It was smooth going, not a struggle like trying to take Sehun's dick had been. Minhyuk slid in all the way, taking his time as Dongmin tensed up again. Then his balls were flush against his ass, pubes tickling his cheeks. Minhyuk stayed like that, allowing Dongmin to adjust to the feeling. It was...weird. Not as uncomfortable as taking Sehun had been.

"You okay?" Minhyuk asked.

Dongmin nodded, eyes closed at the sensation.

Minhyuk pulled out and thrust back in, repeating the movement slowly but surely working Dongmin's ass over. He didn't set a brutal pace. In fact, he was being tender in comparison to the brutal pace Sanha had set for him from the get-go, but he had to be. Because holy shit, Dongmin was tight! Sanha was right though. He should have taken some time to calm himself down. He had already been on the verge of orgasming when Dongmin had suggested they all take turns with him. He wasn't going to last long. Dongmin's mouth fell open and he let out a gasp, catching Minhyuk's attention. Minhyuk very very slowly pulled out and thrust back in, attempting to repeat the motion he had just made, seeking Dongmin's prostrate. Dongmin gasped again.

Bingo!

Minhyuk pushed Dongmin's legs further into his chest and set his calves on his shoulders, assuming a near pushup position. He thrust in again and inadvertently quickened his pace, loving the small hitches in-breath that escaped Dongmin's mouth. He couldn't help but stare either as Dongmin's beautiful face slowly turned red as he continued thrusting, long-dicking him. Dongmin's neck and upper chest began turning red. Minhyuk closed his eyes and let loose. Dongmin was fully relaxed beneath him now, and Minhyuk took advantage of it. He chased his orgasm, breathing deep even as he tried to stave it off, lost in the feeling of Dongmin's velvet walls encasing his dick. Walls that would soon be enclosed around Bin and Sehun and Sanha.

Minhyuk's breath hitched in his throat as he thought of what it had been like when Sanha had not only popped his cherry but pounded into him. It had been unpleasant first but, the longer Sanha had fucked into him, the more pleasurable it had become. It was nothing like what Minhyuk had wanted his first time to be. But, considering how things had turned out, were turning out... He'd not only been fucked for the first time, by a boy he happened to find very beautiful and attractive, but he was also fucking another equally attractive and beautiful boy.

He was fucking the preacher's son.

When he was done, Sanha was going to get to fuck the preacher's son next. Sanha was going to put his dick where Minhyuk had already been.

The thought sent him over the edge. Minhyuk collapsed on top of Dongmin, balls pulling tight as he orgasmed, releasing his seed into Dongmin's ass. It was, in hindsight, something Minhyuk should have checked on first. They had never discussed if Dongmin wanted them to pull out or what but... Minhyuk couldn't help the satisfied feeling. Sanha was going to get to fuck Dongmin next, and Minhyuk's own cum was going to act as lube for him.

Minhyuk had barely rolled off Dongmin before Sanha was there, pushing Dongmin onto his stomach. He wasted no time in mounting the boy and making him his bitch. Dongmin moaned loudly as Sanha shoved in and pulled back out. His moans only got louder as Sanha repeated his thrusting motion, hips moving like a rabbit in heat. Minhyuk felt proud at that moment. Sure, Sanha would sometimes dance with him when they were at one or the other's house, but Minhyuk had never seen Sanha thrust his hips like that before.

It only confirmed what Minhyuk had been feeling for a while now. Sanha could be an amazing dancer if he would just put more effort into it. Heck, perhaps if he offered to let Sanha fuck him after practice, Sanha might even join the dance team with him.

But first... he really needed to tame Sanha and turn him into a more gentle lover. He also kind of really needed to let the boy know just who it was he belonged too.

"Hey, Sanha?" Minhyuk whispered.

"Hrm?" Sanha grunted.

Minhyuk sat up and grabbed the lube, dribbling some of it out onto his forefinger. He crawled backward, getting a good view of Sanha's dick penetrating Dongmin and, more importantly, Sanha's hairless hole.

"How is he, Sanha?" Minhyuk asked.

"Wet....like really wet."

"Yeah...that's my cum you're using for lube," Minhyuk told him, smug.

It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Sanha froze, for just a second, before slamming his dick into Dongmin. Minhyuk seized the moment and shoved his finger into Sanha's asshole, breaching his virgin hole in the same rough manner Sanha had done to him. Sanha cried out, hips bucking back and forth on Minhyuk's finger and then Sanha was stilling, asshole clenching as his orgasm began to wane. Minhyuk took the opportunity to finger him; a taste of further things he hoped to come. If only he could get Sanha to actually _see him_ and not some big-boobed, bird-brained girl.

Minhyuk pulled out his finger and lay back on the bed, smirking to himself.

If nothing else, they still had tomorrow night to play, too. They weren't due to go back home on Saturday morning when their chartered bus came back to pick them up. He'd have to think about it. Maybe strip-poker or a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven; or they could just skip all that shit and get straight to the sex. Feeling how tight Sanha's ass had been around his finger, he was more determined now than ever to pop Sanha's cherry, though not necessarily the way Sanha had taken his.

He closed his eyes, unable to avoid the blissful, fucked out smile that crept onto his face at the thought.

Yeah. He was so going to fuck Sanha. Just wait and--.

"Minhyuk, go to bed if you're going to fall asleep," Bin whispered, patting lightly at his face.

Minhyuk shook his head and sat up, trying to wake up. He didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He needed a shower, and Dongmin was still getting fucked and--.

"Why aren't you fucking Dongmin?" Minhyuk asked.

Minhyuk's gaze shot to where Dongmin had been lying with Sanha on top of him.

Dongmin was gone, but Sanha was still there, laying on his back while stroking his softening dick that was covered in lube, cum and unpleasant things that Minhyuk really didn't want to think about. His eyes were completely focused on Minhyuk.

Minhyuk winked at him. Sanha turned beet red but didn't look away. He did, however, get off the bed and sat on the one he and Minhyuk had initially been on.

"He needed to use the toilet," Bin informed him.

On cue, the toilet flushed and not even five seconds passed before Dongmin came out of the bathroom. Minhyuk became concerned when he noticed how Dongmin seemed to be limping.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Dongmin replied. He flashed Minhyuk a reassuring smile as he made it to the bed. Minhyuk smiled and got off the bed. He sat next to Sanha so their sides were touching, no longer shy about what it was he wanted or who it was he was after.

Dongmin showed just how awesome he was.

"How do you wanna do this, Bin?" Dongmin asked.

Bin gaped, and then patted his lap. Dongmin smirked.

He grabbed Bin and didn't even hesitate as he forced him onto his back. In a move that surprised everyone, he grabbed Bin's cock and sat on it, slow but steady. Bin couldn't help but admire Dongmin's neckline as he tilted his head back, eyes closed and mouth falling open as he sank down on it, taking his sweet time.

It was a slow and agonizing pace that Dongmin set them. He'd pause and lift his hips before reversing course and sinking down a little bit further, continuing this action until he was fully seated, ass resting on Bin's pubes and balls. Gone was the tight virgin. Now he was just tight, sure in what he wanted and determined to get it. Bin couldn't help but admire him for it. When Dongmin set his mind on something, it seemed, he went after it. No hesitation.

It was just too bad that it seemed like Sehun's cock was what he was after, and the rest of them were just collateral fucks, their dicks a means to an end.

Bin couldn't complain, not when Dongmin lifted up and almost came off his cock, but not quite, before sinking back down. Whereas Sanha and Rocky had closed their eyes while fucking Dongmin, Bin kept his eyes open, watching. Watching as Dongmin's slid down his shaft before lifting off it and coming back down, engulfing it in a way he had never experienced before. Always watching. It was all he had been able to do since the preacher's kid had arrived in town and Bin had seen him that first Sunday at church service when Mister Lee had held his first sermon. Bin hadn't noticed him at first, not until the sun came in through the windows just right and lit his face up, lighting his black hair up in such a way that it seemed like a halo surrounded his head. It made him stand out in a way no one else had ever stood out for Bin. Not even Yuri, Bin's girlfriend of two years now, had ever stood out like that. A shudder racked Bin's body, and seeing Dongmin in his full black suit like that had made something very clear to Bin. An answer had come to a question Bin had been asking for a couple of years now.

Bin wanted this boy like he had never wanted anyone or anything before in his life.

Bin could only keep watching him after that. Too nervous to approach him, but oh how he wanted too. He just wanted to get close enough to hear his voice, find out his interests. He wanted to satisfy his burning curiosity, find out why it was this boy and none of the others Bin knew. Not even Rocky stirred his interest or curiosity, and Bin knew for a fact that he could have fucked Rocky if he wanted too. At least, once upon a time, he could of. But that boat had sailed about a year and a half ago when Sanha hit his growth spurt and came into his own as a young man.

When Chanyeol and Jongin had filled the piano player's coffee with fiber and the man had shit himself while playing piano during their church services, Bin hadn't even hesitated to quietly turn them in. Not just because they had, in fact, done it, but because they were in the way, set to room with Dongmin and Sehun. Bin wanted to room with Dongmin, and not just because he wanted to get to know him, either, but to form a friendship. Rocky had been right though, Bin would have suggested playing truth or dare sooner or later, or even a game of friendly strip poker. It was just unfortunate that the rest of Jongin and Chanyeol's belongings had been searched and they had found a stash of weed in a side pocket, effectively not only cutting them from the trip but in fact cutting them from the church youth group, as well. 

When the preacher had approached them, suggesting they all skip this trip and come on the next one instead, when more boys would be present and the rooming situation would be more even, Bin had almost panicked. He had been about to lose his chance to get close to Lee Dongmin, and it had only been an act of desperation that he suggested they all just share one room.

It was a suggestion that the preacher had, reluctantly, agreed to.

Bin was glad too.

Dongmin groaned, his bounces became fervent as he increased his pace.

Because now here he was, fucking the preacher's son.

He grabbed hold of Dongmin's shoulders and pulled him closer as if he was about to kiss the other boy, but he didn't. He twisted and turned them over so that he was on top and took over, pounding into the boy.

Oh, how he wanted to keep the boy.

But he couldn't.

Not yet, anyway.

But someday he would.

Someday.

He came with a choked cry, eyes on Dongmin's face, admiring the sheen of sweat and how swollen his lips were.

Coming down from the high of his orgasm, Bin slowly pulled out of the boy and, perhaps in a twisted sense of perverse pleasure or a need to lay a claim, he shoved the semen that was dribbling out of Dongmin's ass back into the boy.

Dongmin smiled at him, his lips parted and hazy with fatigue or, more likely based on the twitching his erection was doing, blissed out of his mind with sexual pleasure.

Bin was going to get a chance to do this, again. He swore it.

"You still want to do this?" Sehun asked gently. His face was carefully blank, trying to hide any trace of emotion. He didn't want Dongmin to make a decision just because Sehun wanted to fuck him. He wanted Dongmin to make a decision based on how Dongmin wanted to do it.

Dongmin didn't disappoint. He nodded his head and smiled. "In for a penny, in for a pound. How do you want me?"

His question startled Sehun. For the first time since he had met Sehun, the other boy actually appeared embarrassed. His face turned beet-red.

"Uhhh, I..."

"Oh c'mon. Everyone else fucked me whichever way they wanted. How do you want me?" Dongmin asked, egging Sehun on.

"Uhm..."

Dongmin was getting antsy, waiting for Sehun to tell him how he wanted him. But Sehun's brain seemed to have shut down, and Dongmin couldn't have that. Not when he felt so empty, but also so close to the finish line. Sure, if someone had told him a week ago that he'd be here, in a hotel room drinking alcohol, giving and receiving a hand-job, sucking dick and, not only get fucked raw by four other guys but let them shoot their semen in his ass, well, he probably would have slapped a bitch. But, he was here, and so far, only three of those four guys had gotten off inside of him.

Sehun had started this entire thing with him.

Sehun needed to finish it.

Dongmin turned and pushed himself up into the doggy position, the position Sehun had first tried to fuck him in.

"Wanna try this one again?" Dongmin asked, looking at Sehun and, in a move he had seen in a music video once and on television several times, he wiggled his ass while trying to appear enticing. 

He shouldn't have bothered. Everyone laughed at him.

Dongmin groaned and hid his face in the comforter.

Hands stroked his ass and hips. Dongmin looked back to find Sehun staring down at him. Well, not him so much as his ass, really. Though he hadn't ever really paid any attention to it before, he was sure it was a pretty nice ass, if he said so himse--.

"God, you're gaping," Sehun breathed out.

Okay. Dongmin wasn't expecting that. Was that a good thing or a--

Dongmin choked as Sehun grabbed ahold of his dick and slid it into his ass, using his thumb to spread Dongmin open a little bit further. Even though he'd just been fucked by three other guys, Sehun's dick still stretched him pretty wide. It hurt, but Sehun was persistent. He grabbed ahold of Dongmin's hips to pull him further onto his cock. It also held Dongmin in place, preventing him from pulling away. Dongmin bit into his arm, refusing to cry out as Sehun continued to penetrate him, though he couldn't hold back the choked cries.

It was okay, it was okay. Sehun was almost there, he was sure of it. He just needed to hold on a little longer.

He wanted this.

No, needed this. Not because he was gay, though everything had been pretty great so far, but because he was stubborn. He needed to see this through because if he didn't, then--

Sehun's pubes brushed up against his ass first, and then Dongmin felt his balls. It took Dongmin a moment to remember how to breathe, but he did. He wiped at the tears leaking from his eyes, not sure how he hadn't noticed them before. 

"Are you in?"

"Yeah," Sehun groaned out.

Dongmin couldn't help himself. He reached behind him and ran his hand down his asscrack until he felt it. Sehun's pubes and the root of his cock. He trailed his finger along Sehun's cock until he could feel where Sehun was entering him, cock meeting asshole. The moan Dongmin let out was entirely different this time. He wiggled tentatively. Sehun clutched his hips tightly. Dongmin was pretty sure he was going to leave bruises. If anything the thought only turned him on more. Dongmin moaned.

"You okay?" Sehun whispered, perhaps mistaking his moan.

Dongmin nodded and pulled forward. He could feel it, Sehun's cock sliding out of him. He stopped and pushed back onto it, fucking himself with Sehun's cock.

Sehun gasped.

Dongmin moaned.

"Please fuck me," Dongmin whispered.

Sehun complied, pulled his dick almost all the way out before pushing back in, slow and steady, as if he was afraid of hurting Dongmin moaned, that hot feeling coming back to the pit of his stomach. He found himself relaxing, but it wasn't enough. Dongmin tried to quicken the pace by bouncing himself on and off Sehun's cock, but Sehun didn't allow it. Dongmin moaned, an awkward mixture of lust and disappointment.

"Patience," Sehun mumbled.

Dongmin shook his head, denying Sehun's words.

_Craack!_

Dongmin gasped at the stinging sensation on the flesh of his ass, head shooting skyward.

He turned to stare at Sehun in disbelief. "Did you really just smack my--"

_Crack!_

Sehun did it again, the palm of his hand slapping the flesh of his ass.

Dongmin gasped again, not because it hurt but because it actually felt kind of good.

"Behave!" Sehun growled out. For good measure, he pulled out to the tip of his cock and, using Dongmin's hips to his advantage, slammed the boy back onto it. Dongmin's eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure that shot through his body as Sehun's dick brushed against that spot inside his ass that felt so good. It had been a teasing feeling, a taste of potential pleasure when Minhyuk and Sanha had been fucking him. Minhyuk had been there, but missed more often than not. Sanha had no experience or skill, he probably didn't even know it was there.

Bin, to his credit, had hit it on every single thrust, but unfortunately, he had cum far too quickly and pulled out just before Dongmin could reach his own orgasm.

Another gasp, and this time the slapping of Sehun's balls hitting his ass as he pulled out and thrust back in, his cock hitting his prostate again.

Sehun kept hitting that spot over and over again, eliciting a long, drawn-out moan from Dongmin each and every single time. Dongmin's moans didn't die down. If anything, it grew even more fevered in pitch as Sehun started picking up in pace, pounding in and out of Dongmin like he was a ragdoll there for his own personal pleasure, much like Sanha had done to him, but better.

Way better.

Dongmin grabbed hold of his leaky hard dick and began stroking it furiously, determined to get off this time.

Sehun grunted, his hips slammed into Dongmin's ass one last time and didn't move after that. He stayed there, cock pulsing in Dongmin's ass.

Dongmin wailed, knowing what that sensation meant now. He'd felt it three other times after all.

He couldn't help himself, his orgasm once more denied to him. He was _furious!_

"You f-fucking a-asshole, you c-couldn't wait for me to c-cum f-first, you son of a--"

Dongmin didn't get to finish his sentence. Hands grabbed hold of him and flipped him over onto his back. Dongmin's back barely hit the mattress before Sehun was on him. He grabbed hold of Dongmin's dick with his lube-slicked hands and spread lube on his dick before straddling Dongmin's waist.

"Wha--"

Dongmin gasped as Sehun positioned the head of Dongmin's dick against his asshole and sat on it, taking all of it in one smooth glide. Dongmin gasped, eyes squeezing shut at the sensation. It was like being in heaven, the heat of Sehun's body enveloping him like a smooth velvet glove. It only got better as Sehun began to ride him, frantic in his pace.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Sehun went up and down his dick nine times and then it was over. Someone shoved a finger up his ass.

Dongmin came, wailing like a virgin bride on her wedding night as he did so. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. His toes curled up and his hands clenched at the comforter. He was also pretty sure actual tears slipped from his eyes, though only a couple. Probably. Sehun stilled, not moving as Dongmin came down from his orgasmic rush. Dongmin didn't move either, except to lightly smack at Sehun's hand as Sehun gently rubbed at a nipple. 

Still though, it didn't keep the smile from his face.

"You happy now, Dongmin?"

Dongmin nodded, a yawn ripping itself from his face. 

He suddenly opened his eyes as awareness spread through his body, nose wrinkling slightly.

"Oh my god... did you turn a hose on inside my ass? How much did you cum!"

Sehun laughed at him.

Dongmin gently pushed at him until he got off his lap and he could sit up. Uncomfortably aware of cum leaking out of his ass, he tried to squeeze his asscheeks together. It didn't do any good.

"Ruined. My ass is ruined," Dongmin mumbled, "It's never going to be the same again."

Sanha, Bin and Minhyuk were dead asleep on the other bed. Bin was off to the side of the bed by himself. Sanha was curled around Minhyuk, clutching the smaller boy to him.

Dongmin smiled.

"Need help?" Sehun asked, an uncomfortable look on his face.

Dongmin shook his head, and asked his own question.

"Are you okay?"

Sehun shook his head no.

"I have cum in my ass... my god, did you turn a hose on when I wasn't looking?" Sehun said, in a poor imitation of Dongmin's voice.

Dongmin snickered.

Sehun helped him stand and followed him to the bathroom.

At first Dongmin thought he was just being nice and making sure he made it there okay. 

But he followed Dongmin into the shower as well.

And, well... considering all the things that had just taken place, well... It's not like there was a need for privacy.

They ended up soaping each other up and, libido's returning quicker then expected, ended up giving each other a handjob in the shower.

They were asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow. Well, in Dongmin's case it was before his head hit Sehun's chest. His pillow was trashed, and he was probably going to have to scrub it clean before room service even got to their room. 

But whatever, that was something for the morning.


End file.
